


Chromosomes et sentiments

by KtyKoneko



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies), star trek Into Darkness Movies
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Lemon, M/M, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-11
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-07 20:38:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 13,110
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8815525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KtyKoneko/pseuds/KtyKoneko
Summary: Cette fiction propose une fin alternative au film "Star trek Into Darkness"Elle se compose de 4 chapitresOn sait que Khan est le résultat de recherches génétiques.Mais nul ne sait le détail du matériel chromosomique qui a été sélectionné pour œuvrer à sa conception. Et si certains de ces gènes se ré-activaient et provoquaient une mutation ? Le docteur McCoy va le découvrir à ses dépends...[Bones McCoy/Khan] [Spock/Kirk]   Fiction complète





	1. Khan le conquérant

 

****1 - Khan le conquérant** **

(attention : lemon)

Le Docteur Leonard McCoy vérifia à nouveau les constantes de son patient et ronchonna d'impuissance. Il n'y comprenait rien. Cet homme avait passé sept jours dans une sorte de coma. Et au matin du huitième jour, sans prévenir, sans aucune raison logique, voilà que ses mesures biologiques s'affolaient : température, rythme cardiaque, dosage sanguin, oxygénation, taux d'hormones, ondes cérébrales... alors que Khan, frissonnant de fièvre mais immobile, restait toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil.  
Comment lutter contre un mal dont on ne connait pas l'origine ?

Bones soupira. Dans la chambre d'à coté, Jim ressuscitait doucement, veillé, ou plutôt protégé par un Spock indéboulonnable, encore plus stoïque et silencieux qu'à l'ordinaire, à en être presque terrifiant. Qui aurait pu croire que ce vulcain puisse péter un plomb à ce point à la mort de son Capitaine, alors que les deux hommes avaient passé la plus part de leur temps à s'opposer et s'affronter ?

Bones soupira à nouveau, et revint au sujet principal de son inquiétude : Jim aussi souffrait de ce dérèglement de ses constantes, et pour lui aussi, cela empirait d'heure en heure.  
Y avait-il donc une dégénérescence des super-gènes de l'Augment ? Entre les expériences génétiques folles de son passé, la congélation à long terme, le tabassage en règle par un Spock enragé qui l'avait laissé pour mort, et ce coma... était-il possible que la régénération miracle de ce sur-homme en était arrivée à son point de cassure, provoquant une sorte d'altération cellulaire ?

Il devait absolument savoir : la vie de Jim en dépendait, lui qui avait été arraché à la mort par le sang de cet Augment. Il sortit son hydro-spray de son emballage protecteur et préleva une bonne quantité de sang de son patient.  
Soudain, Khan ouvrit des yeux fous, brisa ses liens qui l'attachaient au lit avec une facilité déconcertante et se leva. Avant que le docteur ne puisse avoir le temps de réagir, il se saisit de l'hydro-spray et lui en injecta le contenu dans le cou. Le souffle coupé, Bones glissa à terre, les veines en feu.  
Sept jours de coma, pensa-t-il avec terreur, sept... et ce terroriste n'avait rien perdu de sa force ni de son agilité. Khan se dirigea vers la porte et constata qu'elle ne pouvait être ouverte que grâce à un code.

-Je suppose qu'il y a un garde derrière la porte. Dit-il d'une voix anormalement grave sans s'attendre à quelque réponse que ce soit

\- Oui, et il vient régulièrement vérifier que tout va bien. Articula Bones avec difficulté.

Khan se retourna vers lui et eut un sourire ironique :

\- Vous mentez très mal, docteur. Sachez que je n'ai pas toujours été inconscient.

Il désactiva les instruments de mesures médicales automatiques. Il se pencha sur Bones et le souleva facilement dans ses bras. Il le déposa sur le lit sans le lâcher.

\- Je vous ai souvent entendu parler. Susurra-t-il d'une voix rocailleuse à son oreille. Savez-vous que vous êtes vraiment un très gentil docteur...

Sans autre forme de procès, il s'empara de sa bouche dans un baiser passionné. Le cerveau de Bones eut un raté. Ce ne fut qu'au bruit de sa blouse de médecin déchirée qu'il parvint à réagir.

-Que faites-vous ? Arrêtez ça !

Pour toute réponse, Kahn le plaqua d'une main sur le lit et de l'autre mit en pièce son pantalon et son caleçon, puis arracha ses chaussures. Bones se débattit, tenta en vain de le repousser.

\- Je vais hurler, le garde va rentrer et...

\- ... ces chambres sont insonorisées. Ça date du temps de ma conception. C'est si pratique pour torturer un sujet d'expérience, ou pour ce que nous allons faire.

\- Vous délirez totalement ! Je ne vais rien faire du tout !

Kahn saisit son visage dans ses deux mains, et reprit ses lèvres, à pleine bouche. Sa langue força le passage et rencontra celle de Bones. Celui-ci tentait à nouveau de le repousser quand une tempête s'empara de leur esprits, séparant leur lèvres en un oh muet de stupéfaction.

Un violent flot de souvenirs...  
des enfants si terrorisés qu'ils n'osaient pleurer; le sadisme des " _médecins_ " et la suite interminable des expériences de laboratoire sur lui et ses frères et sœurs, plus douloureuses les unes que les autres; la guerre et ses inévitables ignominies; le sentiment de satisfaction quand il crut avoir réussi à imposer la paix; les sévices et le chantage de l'amiral Marcus... Bones crut qu'il allait vomir en voyant de frère jumeau de Khan mourir lentement sous la torture. L'Augment avait fini par céder, après la mort de son troisième frère, comprenant que Marcus les tueraient tous, un à un. Il accepta tout ce qu'il exigea, commit cet attentat et tant et tant d'assassinats... tout en fomentant son plan pour enfin emmener son équipage loin, le plus loin possible de ces tarés d'humains ...

De son coté, Khan découvrait avec un même étonnement les souvenirs d'un humain "ordinaire":  
l'enfance avec ses joies et ses peines après de parents aimants; l'insouciance de la jeunesse et les conneries entre potes ; la découverte de l'amour; le mariage et le miracle de la paternité; la déchirure encore sanglante de la trahison et du divorce ; son amitié profonde avec Jim Kirk qu'il considérait comme son petit frère, et celle avec le pas si insensible et tellement agaçant Spock... il vit l'idée de Spock de sortir les cryotubes des bombes, et le contentement du docteur à l'idée de sauver ces existences... La puissante allégresse qu'il ressentit de découvrir son équipage encore en vie sépara leurs esprits.

Ils se retrouvèrent dans la réalité tangible, collés l'un contre l'autre, le souffle court... il vit les larmes dans les yeux de Bones, sa compassion et son horreur face à ce qu'il avait dû voir. Le désir de Khan monta d'un cran et il l'embrassa à nouveau, mais plus doucement, plus calmement. Un frisson les traversa.

\- Non. Hoqueta Bones dès qu'il put séparer leurs lèvres, il ne faut pas. Arrête-ça... Ne va pas plus loin !

\- J'en ai trop besoin. Répliqua doucement Khan, catégorique. Et tu sais que tu n'es pas de taille à me repousser. Ça monte en moi de plus en plus, j'en suis au point de bientôt perdre mon contrôle. Laisses-toi faire : mon intention n'est pas de te faire du mal...

\- ... mais de te soulager. Grimaça Bones. Je suis médecin, Khan, pas _femme_ de réconfort.

Khan ne répondit pas et empoigna doucement le pénis flaccide de Bones. Le docteur se crispa. Hélas oui, lui le faible humain ordinaire, n'était pas de taille face à ce puissant guerrier, à nouveau au sommet de sa force d'Augment. Seul un Vulcain pouvait éventuellement venir à bout de lui, uniquement un Vulcain en furie, et le seul à sa connaissance était dans la chambre d'à coté, au top de son pouvoir Vulcain d'impavidité...

Khan parcourait son torse de baiser humides, ses lèvres marquaient son corps de suçons, descendaient le long de son ventre. La caresse de sa main commençait déjà à faire gonfler le phallus du docteur, par pure réaction réflexe. Il le prit dans sa bouche. Bon sang ! Mais c'est qu'il savait y faire ! Les frayeurs de Bones s'évanouirent soudain, remplacées par cette marée de sensations.  
Il posa ses mains sur ses lèvres, pour tenter de réprimer un gémissement. Khan avait l'oreille fine et se réjouit de cette plainte. Il voulait le faire crier à présent et le dévora avec voracité, tout en caressant les fragiles testicules. Son pénis avait la peau si douce, il était si agréablement tendu dans sa bouche, et se l'approprier ainsi lui faisait couler des ondes de plaisir dans ses reins. Tour à tour, il le parcouru de sa langue qu'il glissa sous le frein, Bones gémit à nouveau ; il le couvrit de baisers voraces, l'engloutit profondément jusqu'au fond de sa gorge, Bones gémit plus fort. Khan avait décidé que homme était à lui, et il entendait bien le lui faire comprendre.

Bones avait perdu toute velléité de refus, glissant lentement mais surement dans ce plaisir inattendu et puissant. Aucune femme ne lui avait jamais donné cela, autant de plaisir et d'attention. Car il sentait que Khan aimait avec avidité ce qu'il lui faisait. Il craqua, poussa un long cri rauque et jouit dans la bouche de l'Augment. Celui-ci ne protesta pas, au contraire, il avala avec délectation tout ce que Bones avait pu lui donner.

Khan se releva et contempla sa victime avec possessivité. Tétanisé, Bones reprenait ses esprits et le regarda se débarrasser de sa blouse de patient. Il n'eut pas la force de lui résister quand il s'allongea sur lui, entre ses cuisses. Khan l'embrassa, sa langue encore plus hardie et envahissante. Encore sous le choc du plaisir, Bones ne put se retenir de répondre à ce baiser, emporté dans un vertige des sens. Le corps de Khan dégageait une telle puissance contre le sien. Il se sentit si fragile, il avait toujours su que cet Augment avait suffisamment de force pour le briser en deux sans effort, mais là il en prenait réellement conscience.

Bones sentit que son érection revenait déjà... comment cela pouvait-il être possible? Il approchait des quarante ans. À son âge, et avec l'alcool qu'il savait boire en trop grande quantité pour son propre bien, une telle reprise, moins de cinq minutes après un orgasme de cette ampleur, tenait presque du miracle. Les deux phallus turgescents frottaient l'un contre l'autre, et étrangement celui de Khan était particulièrement humide et glissant, comme lubrifié. Quelque chose vint s'entortiller autour du pénis de Bones, faisant glisser définitivement cette situation du surréalisme inquiétant au totalement irrationnel.

Bones repoussa violemment Khan. Surpris par cette rébellion alors qu'il pensait avoir réussi à le soumettre, l'Augment desserra légèrement son étreinte.

\- Il faut que je le vois ! S'exclama Bones. Laisse-moi voir !

\- Voir quoi ? Gronda Kahn finalement intrigué par l'attitude du médecin

\- Ton pénis.

\- Quoi ? 

Mais Khan prit une grande respiration pour tenter de calmer momentanément la violence de son désir. Après tout, il était bien normal que le docteur puisse voir ce qu'il allait très bientôt recevoir. Les deux hommes s'assirent face à face.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ... ? Balbutia Bones.

Khan suivit son regard et vit ce qui l'interloquait tant : des sortes de fines lianes, avec au bout une sorte de feuille ronde... une de chaque coté de la base sa verge dressée. Chacune se tendait, s'agitait, comme désespérée, à la recherche de quelque chose. Bones les trouva jolies et ne put se retenir de tendre la main vers elles, et elles s'enroulèrent tendrement autour de ses doigts.

\- Docteur, qu'est ce que c'est que ces choses ? D'où est-ce que ça sort ? Je n'en avais pas avant...

\- Ce sont des vrilles, normalement, elles font partie de l'appareil génital mâle vulcain. Mais avec toi, je crains qu'il ne faille revoir les fondements de la normalité ...

Bones se tut tandis qu'il comprenait soudain, oubliant la situation dans laquelle il se trouvait coincé. Le docteur en lui rassemblait les faits, les réorganisait, déduisait à toute allure. Le soudain dérèglement hormonal, cette inextinguible pulsion sexuelle de Khan... il se bénit d'avoir fait tant de recherches afin de mieux connaître la biologie des Vulcains depuis l'arrivée de Spock... Recherches qui avaient été parmi des plus compliquées de sa vie, les Vulcains étant extrêmement secrets, surtout sur ce qui était en train de se passer dans cette chambre...

\- Docteur ?

\- Tu dois avoir des chromosomes Vulcains. Répondit Bones. Tout s'explique maintenant. J'avais déjà remarqué que ton coma n'était pas normal. Tu as dû te mettre de façon instinctive en transe algique, c'est une transe de guérison. Un truc typiquement Vulcain. Cela a dû activer des gènes récessifs, tes gènes Vulcain, qui se sont exprimés pendant ta transe, provoquant ces modifications...

\- ... et il va aussi me pousser des oreilles pointues comme à l'autre coincé ?

\- Je ne sais pas. Par contre, je pense que tu es entré en _Pon Farr_.

Le regard de Bones erra à nouveau vers son pénis en érection, dégoulinant de ce lubrifiant naturel typiquement Vulcain. Les vrilles continuaient leurs caresses doucement possessives sur ses doigts. Il se crispa. Ce phallus était nettement au-dessus de la moyenne, en longueur comme en largeur ; rien d'étonnant quand on y pensait ; sans être pour autant hypertrophié. Même avec un minimum de préparations et un pénis naturellement lubrifié pour limiter les dégâts, il allait "prendre cher". Et rien ni personne n'allait pouvoir empêcher cela. Il eut un frisson d'appréhension.

\- Ponfar ?

\- Une fièvre... hum, de la reproduction...

Il y eut un long silence. La patience de Khan atteignit soudain ses limites et il se jeta sur Bones. Il s'empara de sa bouche, sa main recueillit du lubrifiant sur son pénis transgénique. Il en ramena une grande quantité entre les fesses de Bones, avant d'insérer un doigt en lui. Bones protesta d'un grognement de douleur.

Non! Khan ne voulait pas lui faire mal.  
Il voulait le posséder, se l'approprier, le faire sien. Il se pencha sur lui et s'empara d'un de ses tétons entre ses lèvres. Il l'embrassa, le mordilla, le titilla et il fut récompensé par un soupir troublé. Il ajouta un second doigt en lui, provoquant un nouveau gémissement de plainte, tandis qu'il abandonnait le téton pour poser ses lèvres sur son pénis. Bones sursauta au contact de sa langue brûlante sur son gland. Khan recommença à le dévorer tandis que ses doigts lubrifiés fouillaient, et glissaient et détendaient son anus. Il faufila un troisième doigt sans provoquer de d'objection, puis un quatrième. Bones gémissait de plus en plus. Il ne songeait plus du tout à le repousser, à se refuser, tant ce plaisir, bien qu'obtenu sous la contrainte, le dominait tout entier.

Bones ne songea pas non plus à protester quand Khan s'empara de ses jambes pour les écarter d'avantage et que son pénis glissa entre ses fesses, puis en lui. Il se crispa soudain sous la douleur. Alors, Khan ne bougea plus, il était déjà si bon d'être ainsi enfoui en lui. Il attendit que son amant s'habitue à sa présence en lui, couvrant son visage de baiser.

Puis il se remit en mouvement, avec précaution, à l'écoute de la moindre plainte de douleur. Il trouva d'instinct ce qu'il cherchait, ce qui allait lui permettre soumettre définitivement Bones à son bon plaisir : sa prostate. Bones émit un cri étouffé. Enchanté, Khan la taquina à nouveau de sa verge, la malaxa, encore et encore, de plus en plus profondément, de plus en plus puissamment, se laissant noyer à son tour dans un plaisir sans nom.  
Bones l'enlaçait de ses jambes, l'accueillait en lui, l'acceptait.  
À un moment, leurs pensées semblèrent se vider puis leurs esprits muets se rencontrer, se mélanger, se découvrant un même sentiment profond de solitude et un même désir inassouvi d'aimer et d'être aimé. Leurs lèvres se trouvèrent dans un baiser passionné et partagé. Ils se perdirent tout à fait dans la nuée de leurs sens hyper-sollicités, leurs sensations se mêlant étroitement.  
Il y eut un dernier cri et l'orgasme les faucha.

Il leur fallut un long moment pour retrouver leur esprits. Khan se retira de Bones et se coucha à coté de lui, en le serrant contre lui. Bones aurait voulu parler, essayer de dire quelque chose, mais une fatigue immense lui ferma les lèvres, tout comme elle terrassait l'Augment à ses cotés. Les deux hommes d'endormirent.

ooo

Bones reprenait lentement conscience. Il sentait sur son corps des caresses tendres, lui donnant l'impression d'être la chose la plus fragile et la plus précieuse au monde. Quel rêve étrange, songea-t-il tandis que l'érection du matin se dressait tranquillement. Une bouche se posa sur son sexe, lui faisant définitivement comprendre que tout cela n'était pas un rêve. Tout lui revint en mémoire dans un éclat foudroyant. Il sursauta et ouvrit les yeux.

\- Khan ?

-  _Mon_  docteur est enfin réveillé. Ronronna l'Augment en se redressant sur ses coudes.

\- Il faut qu'on parle, Khan, de ce qu'il umpff

Comment résister à la passion d'un tel baiser ? Le feu que Khan avait allumé précédemment dans son corps s'embrasa à nouveau. Il s'inquiéta brièvement car ses reins, et surtout son anus, le faisaient un peu souffrir, tout cela n'était plus de son âge. Khan s'installa au dessus de lui, et se positionna au dessus de son sexe.

\- Attends, il faut te préparer avant de ... ooh...

Khan s'empala lentement. Il était parfaitement prêt à le recevoir, glissant et délicieusement étroit, et chaud. Il se pencha sur Bones, posa une main de chaque coté de sa tête.

\- Tu es à moi, Leonard. Gronda-t-il. À moi!

Il frissonna, nul n'avait jamais prononcé son prénom d'une façon aussi sensuelle. Comment pouvait-il connaître son prénom ? Leonard repensa à leurs fusions mentales, puis il ne pensa plus du tout. Il contempla cet homme si magnifique qui ne cachait pas sa jouissance. Il lui tendit les bras et Khan l'aida à s'asseoir. Khan avait gagné : Léonard l'enlaçait avec une possessivité qui lui remplissait le corps et le cœur d'un bien être au delà de toute mesure. Khan prit tout son temps, la fièvre du sang avait été assouvie, celle du cœur ne le serait jamais.

ooo

\- À mon âge. Ronchonna Bones. J'ai l'impression de redevenir un ado insatiable

Khan ricanna.

\- Je te signale que j'ai trois cent ans de plus que toi!

\- Qu'est ce que tu m'as fait ?

\- J'ai pris possession de toi...

Et Khan s'empala à nouveau sur lui, et tout recommença...

ooo

\- Stop ! Maintenant il faut vraiment qu'on parle ! Ordonna Leonard

Khan soupira, mais accepta de s'allonger à ses cotés. Ils se tournèrent l'un vers l'autre.

\- Comme tu le sais, Dit Leonard avec réticence, tu as été maintenu en vie pour être jugé.

\- J'ai été maintenu en vie parce que tu en as fait tout un cirque. J'étais inconscient mais ma mémoire a tout enregistré automatiquement. Ils voulaient tous me laisser crever.

\- Je suis médecin, Khan...

\- ... je sais, médecin, pas bourreau.

\- Il s'agit maintenant d'organiser ta défense face aux juge. Tu as été manipulé, tu as agi sous la contrainte d'un chantage abject. J'ai tout vu du comportement inqualifiable de Marcus. Il doit bien y avoir des preuves quelque part. Je suis sûr qu'il y a un moyen de les retrouver!

Khan sentit son cœur se gonfler dans sa poitrine. Ce docteur était décidément en train de le lui bouffer tout cru.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas : ce sadique avait tout filmé, pour s'en délecter à le revoir. J'en ai une copie à bien à l'abri, avec la copie d'un certains nombre de documents compromettants... Elles devaient ressortir si je mourrais, envoyée à tous les organes de presse.

\- Malin ! De cette façon, ta mort aurait protégé tes hommes.

Khan acquiesça.

\- A propos d'organe... Susurra l'Augment d'une voix délicieusement malveillante.

\- Khan ! Protesta Bones pour la forme

\- J'ai trois cent ans à rattraper... et comme je suis plus solide que toi, c'est à moi que revient le plaisir de t'engloutir.

La réaction du corps de Leonard fut immédiate et Khan en profita aussitôt...  
Le docteur eut cependant le temps d'avoir une pensée pour Jim, bah, Spock était avec lui et en tant que Vulcain, il savait quoi faire...

 


	2. Jim le séducteur

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Précédemment  
> Le docteur eut cependant le temps d'avoir une pensée pour Jim, bah, Spock était avec lui et en tant que Vulcain, il savait quoi faire...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> second lemon, promis, le troisième chapitre sera très très saâage

 

**oOo**

Spock vérifia à nouveau les constantes de son capitaine et, malgré l'étendue et éclectisme de ses connaissances scientifiques, se sentit épouvantablement impuissant. Il écrasa aussitôt l'irrationnelle émotion qui tentait de prendre le contrôle de son esprit. Il n'y comprenait rien : il n'y avait rien de logique à cette situation.

Son capitaine était mort, puis avait passé sept jours à se régénérer dans une sorte de coma, grâce au sang durement arraché à l'Augment. Et au matin du huitième jour, sans prévenir, sans aucune raison logique, voilà que ses mesures biologiques s'affolaient : température, rythme cardiaque, dosage sanguin, oxygénation, taux d'hormone, ondes cérébrales... James Kirk, frissonnant de fièvres mais immobile, restait toujours plongé dans un profond sommeil. Comment trouver un remède contre un dysfonctionnement dont on ne connait pas l'origine?

Spock ne soupira pas : un Vulcain ne soupire pas. Dans la chambre voisine, Khan était lui aussi plongé dans un profond coma et en proie aux mêmes dérèglements.

Depuis qu'il avait ramené Khan et que Jim Kirk revenait lentement à la vie, Spock s'était plongé avec empressement dans l'étude de la biologie humaine, réduisant ses heures de sommeil et de méditation au minimum. De toute façon, il ne parvenait plus à méditer correctement, ses pensées s'agitant encore et encore autour de son Capitaine, et son sommeil ne lui était d'aucun repos. Il s'était donc quasiment installé à demeure, dès le second jour, dans la chambre de Kirk, dormant sur un futon roulé à présent sous le lit. Étonnement, le docteur McCoy n'avait émis aucune protestation.

\- Vous devriez lui tenir la main. Lui avait conseillé le Docteur au lieu de logiquement critiquer ses exigences.

\- Pourquoi ferais-je une chose pareille?

\- Parce que c'est ce qui se fait, quand une personne est dans le coma. On dit qu'elle peut le ressentir et que cela peut aider à se réveiller

Spock s'était contenté de hausser un sourcil incrédule, et le docteur était sorti de la chambre en ronchonnant après les Vulcains et leur satanée psychorigidité... Spock s'était pourtant rapproché du lit. Lentement, avec la sensation de faire quelque-chose de mal, il avait posé le bout des doigts sur le dos de la main de son Capitaine. Il avait ressenti immédiatement une sorte d'étrange bien-être. Il avait rompu aussitôt le contact, comme s'il s'était brûlé.

Ce ne fut que le soir, lors de sa tentative de méditation, en triant ses pensées et réprimant ses émotions qu'il avait compris. Un lien venait de se recréer.  
Leur lien.  
Dont il n'avait jamais pris conscience auparavant, et dont la rupture brutale à la mort de Jim avait provoqué cette inqualifiable perte de contrôle. Il ne put remonter à l'origine de ce lien. Il avait dû se tisser jour après jour entre eux, transformant leur fascination mutuelle face à leurs différences en respect, puis en une amitié profonde, qui leur avait semblée si naturelle. Comment avait-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte ? De cette sensation de bien-être en présence de Jim, même lorsqu'ils se disputaient pour avoir dernier mot et que Jim lui vrillait les nerfs...

Spock revint au présent, analysa à nouveau les données, essaya de les mettre en perspective. Tout ce désordre bio-chimique ne pouvait qu'avoir été provoqué par le sang de l'Augment, son matériel génétique, prélevé à un moment où son organisme dans le coma était en plein stress post-traumatique. Quelque chose avait dû changer dans sa composition, mais quoi ? Il saisit un hydro-spray et préleva un peu de sang du bras frémissant de Kirk. Puis il en glissa quelques gouttes dans l'analyseur génétique, comme il l'avait fait tous les jours, et attendit quelques minutes le résultat.

Il se plongea dans l'étude des données complexes. Il sursauta en remarquant de nouveaux gènes. En quantité infime, mais suffisante pour pouvoir avoir un effet. Il approfondit son analyse et sursauta de surprise... cette portion de génome était incontestablement Vulcaine. Voilà qui expliquait en parti la formidable force musculaire et les capacités de régénérations de cet Augment.

Il y eut un gémissement et Spock se précipita vers le lit, puis se reprit aussitôt dès que son Capitaine ouvrit les yeux, croisant ses mains dans son dos. Jim cligna des paupières.

\- Spock…

\- Oui, Capitaine.

\- Vous êtes là.

\- Effectivement, Capitaine.

Jim le contempla et se surprit à le trouver beau. Il se sentit heureux de le voir. Son impassibilité avait quelque chose de si rassurant. Il se souvenait clairement des larmes de son ami derrière la vitre sécurisée... un Vulcain... en larmes... à cause de lui... Une bouffée de tendresse monta en lui :

\- Vous êtes resté ici depuis que je suis dans ce lit, n'est-ce pas ?

\- Comment le savez-vous ?

\- Une intuition.

\- Comment vous sentez-vous ?

\- Je... mon cœur bat trop vite, et je crève de chaud...

\- Vos constantes sont anormales, Capitaine

\- Comme c'est gentil à vous de me rassurer ainsi. Ironisa Kirk avec une imperceptible tendresse.

Spock ne répondit pas, ses yeux se posèrent sur le tableau d'affichage, il contempla les mesures de la surproduction hormonale, puis détailla son Capitaine des pieds à la tête et comprit soudain. La plus irrépressibles des pulsions de vie des membres de sa race. Éros et Thanatos chevauchant ensemble dans une puissance destructrice et créatrice...-(voilà qu'il se mettait à délirer comme les humains, il fallait vraiment qu'il recommence à méditer sérieusement)  
Inattendu, mais finalement si logique, que ce soit cette fièvre-là qui mette un terme au processus de la régénération, qui avait tant ressemblé à une transe algique.

\- J'ai un fait important à soumettre à votre attention, Capitaine.

\- Je vous écoute, monsieur Spock. Répondit le Capitaine le plus formellement possible pour essayer de cacher le trouble grandissant qui naissait au creux de ses reins à la simple vue de son ami.

Son long regard sur son corps lui avait mit la peau en feu.

\- Vous êtes mort.

\- Pardon ?

\- On vous a transféré du sang de Khan, vos cellules se sont régénérées et vous êtes revenu à la vie.

\- Du sang de Khan ? Protesta Jim avec dégoût.

\- Je viens de procéder à l'analyse de votre sang. On dénote une modification dans l'organisation de vos gènes évoquant une forme de mutation génétique.

\- Je vais devenir un super-psychopathe assoiffé de sang comme l'autre connard ?

\- Pas à ma connaissance. Les gènes qui sont en train de s'exprimer sont vulcains.

\- C'est une blague ? Comment pourrais-je avoir des gènes vulcain ?

Jim avait la sensation que cette fièvre qui embrasait de plus en plus ses sens le rendait tout à fait stupide. Pire, il n'avait qu'une pensée en tête, obnubilant tout le reste : attirer Spock contre lui, le prendre dans ses bras. Mais c'était interdit. Le Vulcain ne l'aurait jamais accepté, et il ne voulait pas goûter à nouveau à sa  _super-prise-vulcaine-de-la-mort-qui-tue..._

\- Un Vulcain ne fait pas de blague, Capitaine. Ils vous ont été transmis via le sang de Khan

\- Khan serait vulcain ?

\- Pas que je sache. Il doit cependant porter une partie de génome vulcain et celle-ci s'est activée en vous.

\- Mais je ne veux pas devenir un Vulcain, je suis très bien comme je suis ! Paniqua Jim dont la subite tempête émotionnelle qui s'emparait de lui menaçait de le submerger.

\- Rassurez-vous Capitaine, ce génome est trop infime pour provoquer une mutation aussi complète, et cela est probablement provisoire et liée au traumatisme subi par votre organisme...

Jim prit une grande respiration, et de toutes ses forces, obligea ses émotions à redescendre à un niveau moins envahissant. Comment Spock pouvait-il faire cela en permanence ?

-... Cependant, cela explique le dérèglement que vous subissez actuellement. Bien que ce soit très atténué par rapport à ce qui se passe normalement chez un Vulcain.

\- Et... ?

\- Vous êtes entré en _Pon Farr_ , Capitaine.

\- Ah...? Répondit le Capitaine, perplexe. Et c'est grave ?

\- Mortel, s'il n'est pas assouvi.

\- Super... Bah, je suis déjà mort une fois, après tout... Et il y a un remède à ça ?

\- Un combat à mort, ou une relation sexuelle.

Décidément, Jim se sentait vraiment comme un abruti. Aurait-il perdu des neurones lors de sa renaissance ? Avait-il bien entendu ce qu'il avait cru entendre ?

\- ... pardon ? Demanda-t-il d'un air parfaitement ahuri.

\- Le _Pon Farr_ , aussi nommé fièvre du sang. Il survient tous les sept ans, nous obligeant à retourner sur Vulcain pour y prendre femme.

\- ... euh, je n'ai pas envie d'épouser une Vulcaine ! Notez bien que je n'ai rien contre elles, et de toute façon, la planète Vulcain... Jim Kirk se mordit la lèvre et ne finit pas sa phrase. ...Et vous êtes sûr de cela ?

\- A 97,16824%. Votre taux d'hormone est anormalement élevé, tout comme votre température, vos pupilles sont dilatées, et la durée de votre érection bien trop longue pour n'être qu'une érection matinale, Capitaine.

Le Capitaine rougit et changea de position. Son aine était de plus en plus inconfortable. Il respira à nouveau profondément, il était en train de devenir fou. Il parvint à demander avec un calme relatif :

\- OK, et quelle solution proposez-vous, monsieur Spock ?

\- Que je vous aide à accomplir le _rituel_.

Il y eut long silence, pendant lequel Kirk prit vraiment conscience du désir sexuel qui s'agitait en lui, de plus en plus violemment. Malgré cela, il paniqua:

\- Vous ne pouvez pas faire cela, Spock, je ne peux décemment pas vous demander de faire cela !

\- Vous n'avez pas vraiment le chois, Capitaine. Répondit calmement Spock. Il est de mon devoir de vous maintenir en vie

\- ... votre... devoir ?

Le Vulcain se dirigea tranquillement vers la porte de la chambre, qu'il ferma à clef grâce au code, puis il déconnecta le panneau d'analyse automatique des constantes. N'en croyant pas ses yeux écarquillés, Jim Kirk contempla son inaccessible fantasme se dénuder sans hâte, en pliant précautionneusement ses vêtements sur la chaise. Combien de fois Jim avait-il rêvé de serrer Spock dans ses bras pour lui faire subir les derniers outrages ? Et là, sans même qu'il ait besoin de lui faire sa demande...

Lentement, Spock grimpa sur le lit, souleva la tunique de Kirk et se positionna au-dessus de lui. Malgré son désir de plus en plus douloureux, Kirk protesta:

\- Non! Attendez ! Pas comme ça !

Spock leva un sourcil. Jim s'assit et tendit les bras vers lui

\- Pas comme ça, supplia-t-il. Je m'en voudrai pendant une éternité si jamais je vous blesse. Et cela pourrait nuire à mon commandement, j'en suis sûr. Vous ne voulez pas cela, n'est-ce pas?

\- Bien évidemment que non, Capitaine.

\- Alors, on va faire les choses dans l'ordre, on va commencer par s'embrasser. Vous voulez bien ?

La notion d'ordre était un argument des plus pertinents pour Spock. Il tendit son index et son majeur. Jim comprit et posa ses doigts sur les siens. Une douce chaleur en résulta. Puis Jim le saisit par les épaules pour le pousser à s'allonger contre lui, il se laissa faire sans opposer de résistance. Il mit ses doigts sur les siens, et ses lèvres sur celle de Spock. Un baiser humain, cela Spock le connaissait pour l'avoir expérimenté avec Nyota. Il accepta de le laisser introduire sa langue dans sa bouche, et s'en emparer. Jim frémit contre lui. Les mains de Jim commencèrent à l'explorer, suivant la courbe de ses muscles. Puis se furent ses lèvres qui parcoururent son torse. Jim se releva à demi pour se débarrasser de sa blouse d'hôpital.

La différence de température entre leurs deux peaux était troublante. Lentement, Spock posa à son tour les mains sur la peau fraîche de Jim, qui gémit de bien être. Bien, ce devait donc être ce qu'il fallait faire. Il rendit à Jim chaque caresse, chaque baiser, chaque morsure, et il sentait contre lui l'humain perdre pied peu à peu. Lui-même se sentait glisser dans une sorte de satisfaction grisante.

Les mains de Jim se posèrent sur son sexe. Intrigué, il cessa ses caresses pour contempler ces vrilles qui s'étaient accrochées à ses doigts. Le pénis de Spock était légèrement vert, et sur la peau fine, suintait un liquide glissant.

\- C'est magnifique, Spock. Murmura Jim.

Il eut soudain l'eau à la bouche et se pencha pour y goûter. Cela avait le goût d'un fruit, doucement sucré. Spock remua sur le lit, changea de position pour lui rendre la pareille. Lui aussi prit le temps de contempler ce sexe sec, pas si différent que cela du sien, avant de le prendre dans sa bouche. Les lèvres de Jim se resserrèrent autour de lui. Ils se goûtèrent l'un l'autre, se taquinèrent des lèvres et de la bouche, jusqu'à ce que Jim supplie :

\- Stop, ou bien je vais craquer trop tôt ! Et je veux pouvoir venir en toi !

Spock s'allongea docilement. Avec fébrilité, Jim préleva du lubrifiant naturel sur le phallus vulcain et introduisit un doigt en Spock. Celui-ci n'émit aucun son, mais à sa légère crispation Jim sut qu'il avait eu mal.

\- Excuse-moi. S'exclama Jim d'une voix remuée par le désir. Je ne voulais pas te faire mal.

\- Je peux ignorer la douleur, Jim.

\- Non, je veux que tu ais toi aussi du plaisir !

\- Ce n'est pas indispensable, Jim.

\- Ça l'est pour moi, Spock ! Ne peux-tu pas juste t'abandonner à moi, juste une peu, juste une fois ?

\- Un Vulcain ne...

\- Laisse juste ta part humaine s'exprimer, je t'en prie, juste une fois... il n'y a pas de honte et je te désire à en crever.

\- C'est le principe du Pon Farr.

Jim s'empara de sa bouche dans un baiser enflammé. Spock sentit soudain leur lien s'enfler en eux, les rapprocher. Son corps eut un long frémissement, qui termina sa course au creux de ses reins, les embrasant. À nouveau, Jim glissa avec prudence son doigt en lui, et Spock ne ressentit aucune sensation désagréable. Puis il y en eut un second, tandis que Jim se délectait du gout sucré de son pénis.

\- Oh Spock, tu as un goût de fruit !

Spock voulut répondre, mais un troisième doigt avait rejoint les autres, et avait trouvé sa prostate. Il ne put retenir un gémissement

\- Oui ! S’émerveilla Jim, oui !

Jim s'acharna gentiment sur sa prostate, faisant haleter son amant, jusqu'à ce qu'il supplie en écartant les cuisses:

\- Assez, Jim! Viens !

Jim se redressa et d'un long mouvement précautionneux, s'enfonça en lui. Spock l'entoura de ses cuisses. Jim retint son souffle, voulut laisser à Spock le temps de s'habituer, mais celui-ci souleva son bassin, l'introduisant encore plus profondément en lui. Spock posa ses mains sur le visage de Jim. Alors que leurs lèvres se touchaient, tout fondit autour d'eux. Il n'y avait plus de corps ou de lit.  
Leurs sentiments respectifs se déversèrent en leurs esprits, respect, admiration, loyauté infinie et surtout cet amour, tout cet amour, chaleureux, possessif, passionné, transcendant tout... ils partagèrent leurs âmes avec un féerique sentiment de plénitude.  
Puis, lentement, le désir sexuel reprit ses droits. Jim recommença à aller en venir en lui, leur esprit toujours connecté, le plaisir de l'un attisant le plaisir de l'autre, il prit le pénis de Spock dans sa main, calquant ses caresses sur ses coups de reins... L'orgasme survint, long et miraculeux.

Les deux hommes se séparèrent. Cela avait été si fabuleux, et pourtant, Jim se sentait inassouvi.

\- Spock, je veux t'avoir en moi !

\- Ce n'est pas logique, Jim. C'est ton Pon Farr, c'est à moi de te recevoir.

\- Spock! Si c'est _mon_ Pon Farr, alors je fais ce que je veux !

Spock se retint de sourire. En toute situation, un Vulcain ne sourit pas, ni n'est attendri par la supplique de son amant, si merveilleux soit-il avec sa putain de gueule d'ange, ses yeux de ciel d'été et ses cheveux d'or. Non il ne l'est pas, même s'il est à moitié humain...

Spock se releva sur un coude et se pencha pour embrasser Jim qui soupira doucement et l'entoura de ses bras.

\- Vite... Supplia Jim. Je sens que je meurs... viens tout de suite.

\- Non, tu n'es pas mourant et je dois te préparer d'abord convenablement, je ne veux pas te déchirer.

\- Je m'en fou !

\- Pas si la fièvre ne retombe pas et que tu veuilles recommencer !

La perspective d'une étreinte infinie fit grimper désir de Jim d'un cran, si cela était possible. Il gémit de bien être au premier doigt, il était déjà si relaxé, que les deux autres suivirent rapidement. Leur connexion mentale ne s'était pas encore tout fait effacée, et Spock sut qu'il pouvait y aller sans crainte.

Il n'y eut aucune sensation de malaise, juste du plaisir.  
Total. Immédiat.  
Jamais Spock n'aurait pu envisager qu'il puisse exister une telle intensité de plaisir. Jim l'enlaçait, criait, lui demandait d'aller plus loin, plus vite. Et il obéissait avec délectation, s'enfonçant dans ce corps offert à lui, alors que leurs deux âmes s'attachaient irrémédiablement l'une à l'autre. Et tandis qu'il le prenait, que Jim se donnait à lui, un sentiment de possessivité s'enracinait dans ses entrailles.  
Jim était à lui, _son Mâle, son Homme, son T'hy'la_.  
Le lien gagna encore en intensité. Jim entendit ses pensées et répondit en pensée :  
_mon Mâle, mon Vulcain, mon T'hy'la_...   
et ils jouirent dans un cri.

ooo

\- T'hy'la. C'est un joli mot. Cela veut dire quoi ? Quelque chose comme mon amour?

\- Pas tout à fait. Ce terme est utilisé pour parler de relations étroites, de fraternité et d'amitié. C'est le lien le plus noble qui puisse exister entre deux personnes.

\- Je suis ton T'hy'la.

\- Oui et depuis longtemps. Bien qu'aucun de nous n'en ait pris conscience. Sans ce lien, un accomplissement harmonieux du Pon Farr n'aurait pas été possible. Nous n'aurions pas pu unir nos corps et nos esprits.

Jim prit soudain conscience qu'ils parlaient sans prononcer un mot, d'esprit à esprit. Mais Spock le rassura avant qu'il ne puisse ressentir de malaise.

\- Je t'apprendrai à dresser des barrières mentales. En attendant, tu as ma parole que je n'irai pas fouiller dans ta mémoire.

La pause fut de courte durée, le désir revenait en force

\- Tu avais raison... Haleta Jim prit au dépourvu par l'intensité de ce besoin qui s'emparait de lui, ça recommence... désolé

\- Ne le sois pas. Mon corps le réclame autant que le tien, la surproduction hormonale est encore plus contagieuse quand les esprits sont liés.

\- Bah, puisque c'est une question d'hormone...

ooo

Endormi, Jim fut soudain sorti de sa délicieuse torpeur, tout enlacé contre son amant somnolant comme lui. Sa pensée se répercuta dans leurs deux esprits. Bones ! Pris au piège dans la chambre d'à coté avec un Khan certainement aussi réveillé, et surtout aussi _affamé_ que l'avait été Jim!

Les amants se levèrent avec précipitation. Jim émit un grognement : il se sentait ankylosé, ses reins étaient douloureux, ses jambes lourdes et flageolante, et cela lui brûlait un peu à l'intérieur. Spock se contenta d'acquiescer, oui, lui aussi, normal pour une première fois aussi impétueuse entre hommes.

\- Mais un Vulcain sait ignorer ce genre de détail. Sourit Jim

Spock posa la main sur le bas du dos de Jim et une chaleur réconfortante anesthésia la douleur. Spock ouvrit un placard et tendit des vêtements à Jim tandis qu'il enfilait rapidement les siens.

 

**À suivre…**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avez-vous apprécié les ébats de nos amoureux ?


	3. Renaissances

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pas de lemon, cette fois-ci, mais toujours beaucoup beaucoup d'amour  
> (en attendant le dernier round)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **Précédemment**  
>  Spock posa la main sur le bas du dos de Jim et une chaleur réconfortante anesthésia la douleur. Spock ouvrit un placard et tendit des vêtements à Jim tandis qu'il enfilait rapidement les siens.

** **

**oOo**

 

Spock écarta le garde, tapa le code de la porte, et entra avec Jim.

\- Putain de merde ! S'exclama Jim en tournant le dos à la scène, profondément embarrassé.

Khan était allongé sur Bones, entre ses cuisses, le recouvrant de tout son corps, l'enlaçant avec possessivité. Bones s'agrippait à ses larges épaules. Les deux hommes étaient en plein baiser, visiblement partagé et passionné. Les amants levèrent les yeux et virent les intrus. Bones sursauta :

\- Bordel, vous pourriez frapper avant d'entrer !

\- Je vous signale que ce n'est pas une chambre d'hôtel, Docteur. Répliqua Spock impassiblement.

Bones s'assit sur le lit et remontant fébrilement les draps sur son entrejambe. Khan se leva et posa les pieds à terre, flegmatique et nu. Il resta au bord du lit, sa main droite plaqua le poignet de Bones sur le matelas. Ses muscles puissants étaient subtilement tendus, prêt à bondir, à défendre son bien.   
En une seconde, Spock l'engloba du regard et vit les signes infimes de la mutation : des oreilles légèrement moins arrondies, des yeux un peu plus en amande, et surtout les vrilles s'agitant à la base de son pénis qui désenflait lentement.  
Il dévisagea le docteur. Il était visiblement mal à l'aise, mais ne donnait aucun signe de traumatisme physique ou moral. Bien. Le pire avait été évité.

\- Couvrez-vous. Ordonna Spock posément.

\- Le Vulcain est pudique. Railla Khan. Il enfila sa blouse d'hôpital, puis aussitôt reprit le poignet de Bones.

Jim les observait du coin de l'œil, se retourna pour leur faire face quand il comprit qu'ils s'étaient tous deux couverts.

\- Bones, S'inquiéta-t-il, ça va ?

\- Oui, Jim. Ça va. S'agaça Bones légèrement sur la défensive. Spock et toi avez-vous enfin _convolé en juste noce_ ?

Spock se contenta de se raidir brièvement, Jim rougit et protesta :

\- C'est l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité, Bones !

Khan ricana.  
Il y eut un silence gêné. Khan souriait d'un air narquois. Jim était vraiment embarrassé d'avoir surpris son ami dans cette posture. Spock essayait de trouver une solution rationnelle au problème qui se posait devant eux. Bones s'assit sur le lit et reprit la parole :

\- Le procès de Khan est pour bientôt, il va falloir l'aider à se défendre !

\- A quel titre ? Demanda Spock d'une voix glaciale.

\- J'ai tout vu, tout! Dans son esprit. Marcus est un putain de salaud, un tortionnaire. Khan a agit sous la contrainte pour sauver son équipage ! Il n'avait pas le chois...

Khan masqua habillement son trouble. Il n'avait pas l'habitude d'inspirer la compassion de qui que ce soit. Bones poursuivait :

\- ...Qu'auriez-vous fait à sa place, si on avait menacé de tuer sous la torture notre équipage ?

\- Vous avez fait une fusion mentale ? Déduisit Spock, cachant difficilement son inquiétude

\- Oui, et alors ?

\- C'est extrêmement dangereux quand aucun des deux ne possède de barrière mentale adéquate. Les souvenirs se déversent de façon incontrôlable, sans logique ni entrave. Cela peut s'avérer particulièrement traumatisant, la fusion mentale étant hors de tout contrôle : violente et plus profonde.

Khan se contenta de hausser les épaules. Les plus beaux souvenirs de Leonard restaient à présent précieusement gravés en lui, presque comme si ils étaient les siens. Ils y instillaient un bien être inespéré, presque cicatrisant, comme s'ils consolaient son enfance martyrisée.

\- Une fusion mentale ? Comment est-ce possible ? Intervint Jim.

\- Khan et toi avez été atteins du même dérèglement.

\- Ça, j'ai bien compris. Mais, à ma connaissance, Khan n'est pas Vulcain. De plus, tu m’as expliqué que pour que ce ... hum... rituel puisse fonctionner correctement, il faut que les deux partenaires aient au préalable tissés des liens mentaux. Il est impossible que cela soit la cas pour Bones et Khan!

\- En effet, mais Khan n'est pas humain non plus, ni de quelqu'autre race que ce soit, ce qui ouvre en grand le champ des possibles. Ne protestez pas, Docteur, vous savez que c'est la réalité. Le génome vulcain a dû être sur-activé par les autres gènes Augments, amplifiant les capacités à la fusion mentale. Nous ne savons toujours pas quels sont les assemblages de gènes qui ont servis à la conception des Augments en laboratoire, et dans quelles proportions, les archives correspondantes ayant été effacées. Dites-moi, Docteur, Remarqua Spock, Est-ce une marque de piqûre que je vois à votre cou ?

Bones y porta la main, comme un aveu. Lorsqu’ils s’étaient séparés quelques heures auparavant, il n'avait aucune marque. Spock vit l'hydrospay brisé sur le sol, dans une tache brune.

\- Khan vous a transfusé son sang saturé en hormones. Comprit Spock. Il vous a transmis sa fièvre, et sans doute, momentanément, une aptitude à la fusion mentale. Fascinant !

\- Tout ce qui c'est passé n'est donc juste qu'une histoire de décharge hormonale ? S'indigna soudain Bones plus blessé qu'il ne pouvait le dire.

Il croisa le regard furieux de Khan, qui resserra son emprise sur son poignet presque à lui faire mal, et il entendit la menace muette dans son esprit : tu n'as pas intérêt à essayer de m'échapper !   
Bones se souvint brusquement de certains mots de l'Augment sur sa gentillesse et le fait qu'il ait été le seul à prendre sa défense. Il eut un sourire attendri. Comme c'était mignon finalement, enfin, toute proportion gardée. Ce guerrier impitoyable et surpuissant, qui tombe amoureux de la première personne à être gentille avec lui, comme une midinette.  
Khan sentit le cheminement de sa pensée, il se raidit et son regard se fit indigné : un Augment ne pouvait pas être  _mignon_.   
Dans un même temps, Bones se rendit compte, avec un certain étonnement, qu'il avait été toujours fasciné par la sensation de puissance brute qui se dégageait de cet homme, cela avait dû jouer un rôle lors de sa "rédhibition". Khan dû serrer les dents pour s'aider à se retenir d'enlacer son docteur contre lui.

Jim aussi avait deviné la progression des pensées de son ami, son acceptation de l'ascendant de Khan sur lui. Il s'en inquiéta. Nul ne savait ce que pouvait donner le procès. Une condamnation à mort était toujours possible ou une re-congélation, ce qui briserait à nouveau de cœur de Bones, comme après son divorce. Dans un même temps, il n'avait aucune confiance en cet assassin, il ne parvenait pas à croire que cet Augment puisse rendre son ami heureux. Spock interrompit ses ruminations.

\- Je dois contacter le haut conseil Vulcain. Il va vous falloir un guide spirituel.

\- Je ne suis pas Vulcain. Répliqua sèchement Khan

\- Le sang de mon peuple coule malheureusement en vous. La fusion mentale a fait de vous deux des T'hy'la, et ce lien qui vous uni désormais n'est en aucune façon dissoluble. Le Docteur va se battre pour vous sauver, à cause de ce lien. Nous l'aiderons. Pour lui, Khan, soyez-en conscient, pas pour vous. Vous séparer de lui pourrait lui induire de graves dommages psycho-affectifs. Hors, le Docteur McCoy est l'un des meilleurs de sa profession, nous besoin qu'il soit opérationnel lorsque l'Enterprise repartira. Le T’hylara est reconnu par mon peuple, ainsi que la Fédération. De plus, si vous avez été victime d'un chantage, cela doit être reconnu comme tel par la Justice et les coupables doivent être jugés et sévèrement punis.

\- Avez-vous des preuves à donner ? Intervint Jim passé en mode Capitaine. Des preuves solides, les plus solides possibles, tout ce qui permettra de démontrer le rôle de Marcus dans toute cette affaire ?

\- Oui. Elles sont sauvegardées sur un support virtuel qui change toutes les douze heures selon un mode opératoire connu de moi seul. Je peux vous les montrer d'ici. Avez-vous une tablette connectée ?

Jim se saisit de la tablette médicale de Bones restée sur la table et la lui donna. Khan lâcha Bones. Il ne fallut pas plus de cinq minutes pour retrouver ces données et il la redonna à Jim. Celui-ci ouvrit un premier dossier, Spock penché au-dessus de son épaule : les preuves de la corruption de Marcus s'étalèrent, aucun doute n'était permis quant à sa culpabilité. Il ouvrit une vidéo et sursauta. Il vit un augment attaché, ressemblant à Khan, le corps en sang n'était plus qu'une plaie, déformé par la torture... D'indignation, Spock fronça les deux sourcils avant de se reprendre.

\- Assez! S'exclama Jim en frissonnant de dégoût. J'en ai assez vu.

\- Il y a là en effet assez d'éléments compromettants pour assurer votre défense...

Jim posa la tablette et eut à nouveau un frisson, violent cette fois-ci. Ses jambes cédèrent soudain sous lui, et il serait tombé si Spock ne l'avait retenu d'un bras à sa taille. Une grande fatigue l'étreignit:

-Qu'est ce qui m'arrive ?

Spock sonda leur lien mental.

\- Le rituel a été accompli. La suractivité qui sur-stimulait les cellules de ton corps s'est achevée, et après ce que nous avons pratiqué, il est logique que tu sois fatigué.

\- En résumé le pouvoir du super sang Vulcain mutant de Khan n'agit plus.

\- Spock, ramenez Jim à sa chambre, je vous prie. Et pas de galipettes avant que j'ai pu l'examiner. Ajouta Bones avec sévérité. Il faut vérifier où en est son assimilation des gènes de Khan. Quant à vous, je vous ordonne de prendre enfin du repos. Je ne veux plus de nuits blanches ! M'avez-vous bien compris ?

Spock haussa un sourcil :

\- Des...  _galipettes_ , docteur ?

\- Je t'expliquerai. Répondit Jim, amusé.

Khan ricana. Bones se leva du lit, dignement couvert avec le drap et ordonna :

\- Quant à toi, Khan, au lit !

\- Je suis en pleine forme ...

\- Ordre de ton médecin !

Khan se raidit sous le ton autoritaire, il eut un sourire carnassier. Mais c'est qu'il était mignon tout plein,  _son_  Leonard, dans sa version médecin despotique.

\- Puisque c'est mon docteur qui le dit...

\- Le procès va arriver vite. Tu seras bien mieux dans cette chambre que dans une cellule de prison, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Je sens en effet que j'ai des vapeurs...

\- Et pas de galipettes pour toi non plus tant que je ne t'ai pas fait un bilan de santé complet.

Ce fut au tour de Jim de ricaner.

oo

Spock l'aida à grimper puis s'allonger sur le lit.

\- Je n'ai jamais vu Bones aussi heureux... Soupira Jim

\- En effet.

\- Allez, viens contre moi.

\- C'est un lit pour une personne, Jim

\- Allez, quoi, Spooock. Ordre de ton commandant !

Spock se sentit pris au piège et obtempéra. Il retira ses chaussures et se glissa contre Jim, face à lui. Leurs mains s'enlacèrent, leurs esprits se frôlèrent.

\- Que sont des galipettes ?

Jim se contenta d'avoir une image mentale particulièrement suggestive, qui fit verdir les oreilles de Spock :

\- Jim !

ooo

Le temps du procès, Spock obtint que Khan soit sous la garde exclusive du docteur McCoy. Pour raisons scientifiques, bien sûr. L'Augment avait affirmé avoir accepté d'être le sujet d'étude du bon docteur. Il était trop tôt pour révéler le T‘hylara des deux hommes.

Le procès fut étonnement rapide. Les preuves étaient accablantes, certaines réellement révoltantes. La menace de leur diffusion par toutes les voies de presses était puissamment dissuasive, faisant courir le risque d'un scandale de niveau interplanétaire particulièrement préjudiciable pour l'image de la Fédération des Planètes : entre les tortures, les corruptions, la tentative de provoquer une nouvelle guerre qui aurait pu être sanglante...

\- Songez-y. Avait déclamé l'habile avocat Tellarite de Khan. À tout ce que ces sur-hommes pourraient faire au service de la fédération, une fois correctement ré-éduqués !

Tous les torts furent mis sur le dos de Marcus, dont la mort se révéla finalement très pratique. L'Augment et son équipage furent confiés au Capitaine Kirk, tel un colis encombrant dont personne ne veut se saisir, en probation, et condamnés à subir une rééducation. Tant mieux, c'était ce que le Capitaine souhaitait, pour le bonheur de son meilleur ami. La suite, bah, il allait improviser, comme d'habitude et... hum.. il échangea un long regard avec Spock, ... et suivre les conseils de son Commandant en second.

Khan sortit ses hommes de leur hibernation, et Bones veilla à ce qu'ils soient tous en bonne santé. Khan leur expliqua la situation. Il leur annonça leur affectation à bord de l'Enterprise pour une mission d'exploration de cinq années. Il leur présenta le docteur Leonard McCoy comme son époux, Jim Kirk comme leur Capitaine et Spock comme leur Commandant en second. Cette mission à la dénomination étrange n'était pas pire qu'une autre. Ils avaient pour leur Chef une loyauté indéfectible, et réciproque, aussi les Augments se trouvèrent satisfait de leur nouveau sort.

ooo

Leur première étape fut Néo-Vulcain où Spock se présenta devant le Haut Conseil. Il leur expliqua sobrement la situation : la présence de gènes vulcains avait été attestée en tous les Augments, à des proportions variant de 1,395554% à 5,656825%, modifiant le fonctionnement de leur psyché. Il argumenta en faisant appel à l'orgueil de leur race : quel peuple était le mieux placé pour accomplir cette rééducation, comme Surac le Sage l'avait fait lui-même avec eux, au Temps Anciens de la Grande Révélation ? Mais les Sages restèrent sourds à ses arguments, leur priorité était la reconstruction de Vulcain. De plus ces Augments n'étaient ni humains, ni vulcains. Il fallut à Spock toutes les ressources de son contrôle sur ses émotions pour conserver son calme : les Augments devaient absolument êtres refaçonnés.

\- Moi, je suis volontaire.

Spock reconnut la voix de son _autre lui_ , le vieux Spock de l'autre temps.

\- C'est un défi particulièrement intéressant à relever, d'un point de vue scientifique et moral, que de guider ces Augments vers les voies de la sagesse.

\- Nous vous désignons donc pour accomplir cette mission. S'empressa d'affirmer le Grand Maître du Haut Conseil, se débarrassant avec un soulagement visible, et peu Vulcain, de cet embarrassant dossier.

Les deux Spock sortirent calmement.

\- Cela ne comporte-t-il pas certains risques que vous voyagiez avec nous ? Demanda le Jeune. Vous connaissez les événements de mon avenir.

\- Non, répondit l'Ancien. Votre temps est totalement différent du mien : la mort du père de Jim à sa naissance, la destruction de Vulcain, tous ces drames ont tissés un avenir totalement différent. La preuve avec ce Khan, qui n'a rien à voir avec le psychopathe que nous avions combattu. De plus, vous avez vous-même posé les bases d'un avenir divergent : Jim et moi n'avons jamais été unis comme vous l'êtes tous les deux.

Leur yeux se croisèrent et le Jeune y lu un regret vite effacé.

\- Même si nous étions Thylara Jim et moi, jamais nous n'avons compris, ni assumés, nos sentiments réels, comme vous deux l'avez fait. Il étrange de constater que, quelle que soit l'époque ou la dimension, nos esprits finissent toujours par se retrouver et se lier d'une façon ou d'une autre. Je me souviens avoir rencontré lors d'une mission un Spock et un Kirk, Thylara, eux aussi, dans le monde de violence d'une autre dimension.

Il y eut un silence méditatif, rompu par les pas de quelqu'un s'approchant d'eux.

\- Père. Dit le Jeune.

\- Mon Fils. Répondit Sareck.

Sareck avait entendu les propos de Spock l'Ancien sur leur Thylara. D'ailleurs, il était probable qu'il les ait dis aussi à son attention. Peu importe, son mécontentement vis à vis du mariage irrationnel de son fils avec cet humain mâle était retombé. À la lumière de ces mots, cela prenait sens : ces âmes-là étaient liées par un lien indissoluble et transcendant.

\- J'ai appris que vous repartez tous les deux pour une mission.

\- Oui, Père, exploration et ré-éducation.

\- Une noble mission. Déclara Sareck.

\- Effectivement. Acquiesça l'Ancien.

Sareck observa les deux Spock. Droits et impassibles, profondément Vulcains, beaucoup plus que ne l'avaient été les Sages du Haut Conseil. Le visage de l'Ancien dégageait un calme bienveillant. Il songea avec une vive fierté que son fils allait lui aussi atteindre cette sage plénitude... non, un Vulcain n'éprouve pas de fierté, même légitime. Sareck resta donc parfaitement impénétrable.

\- Il faudra que vous me présentiez votre époux, afin que je bénisse votre union.

Le Jeune ne montra furtivement sa surprise que par un sourcil qui se releva.

\- Je vous remercie Père, de l'accepter au sein de notre famille.

\- Cela est la seule chose logique à faire, vos Katra étant intimement liés quelle que soit l'époque ou la dimension, il serait irrationnel de m'y opposer.

ooo

L'enterprise reprit son envol.

Presque rien n'avait changé pour la joyeuse bande Sulu-Chekov-Uhura-Scotty, qui s'était embarquée avec plaisir dans cette nouvelle aventure. Jim et Spock débattaient encore et toujours puis trouvaient une solution intermédiaire, le docteur et le commandant se lançaient des piques faussement méchantes... Oui, presque comme avant, à un détail près : ce trio infernal était devenu un quatuor. Khan avait été nommé Chef de la sécurité. Un double mariage avait été célébré peu après le départ, et avait été l'opportunité de présenter les Augments au reste de l'équipage.

Les Augments s'intégrèrent avec une facilité déconcertante avec le reste de l'équipage, il est vrai que la pluri-ethnicité était la marque de fabrique de l'Enterprise. Ils suivaient assidûment les enseignements de Spock l'Ancien. Au début pour obéir à leur Chef, par la suite pour l'aide que cela leur donnait dans la gestion de leurs pulsions. Leurs gènes vulcains s'étaient réveillés encore plus rapidement que pour Khan, peu après leur sortie de l'hibernation. Cela ne modifia pas forcément leur apparence physique, ni ne provoqua de Pon Farr, mais accentua en eux l'ampleur de leurs émotions. Les séances quotidiennes de méditations devinrent rapidement indispensables, et agréables. Peu à peu, certains membres de l'équipage se joignirent à ces leçons, permettant à des liens de tisser entre eux et les Augments.

Grâce à Spock l'Ancien, Khan commençait lui aussi à maîtriser ses émotions. Il se découvrit même lors d'une mission une sorte de super-pouvoir Vulcain. Son docteur était en danger, menacé par un assaillant encore plus puissant qu'un Augment (si c'est possible). Les barrières mentales construites autour de ses émotions négatives se brisèrent, libérant le triptyque insupportable colère-douleur-haine. Elles s'assemblèrent en un flot d'énergie mentale qui terrassa l'ennemi dès qu'il le toucha...

Khan était de toutes les missions d'exploration, protecteur puissant et vigilant des amis de son Docteur. Le respect vint en premier : certes, le Capitaine Jim Kirk attirait les ennuis avec une facilité déconcertante. Cependant, il était prêt à tout pour protéger son équipage, y compris les Augments qu'il semblait avoir adopté dans la grande famille de l'Enterprise. Khan approuvait cela. Spock suivait Kirk partout comme son ombre, rationnel et réfléchi, prêt à mourir pour lui, ce qui provoquait immanquablement la fureur de Jim. Le Vulcain tempérait l'impétuosité de son Capitaine. À eux deux, ils formaient une équipe de commandement particulièrement efficace et respectée, tout en sachant écouter les conseils avisés de l'Augment.

Avec le temps, les quatre hommes finirent par se retrouver régulièrement au mess, tous les quatre autour d'un jeu vulcain de carte de stratégie délicieusement compliqué. Ils étaient parfois rejoints par Spock l'Ancien.

ooo

Spock l'Ancien découvrait jour après jour une forme de bonheur qu'il n'avait jamais expérimentée auparavant.

Il avait retourné encore et encore cette sensation dans son esprit, et n'avait pas trouvé d'autre mot pour définir cette étonnante sérénité. La profonde douleur de la perte de son T'hy'la était toujours présente, et le serait toujours, mais s'adoucissait au fur et à mesure que les bons souvenirs revenaient à la surface. Le fait de voyager dans le même bâtiment que celui de leur jeune temps accentuait le processus : le vaisseau regorgeait de souvenirs, et Jim lui avait attribué les quartiers du Jeune Spock, son ancienne chambre.

Ses élèves se révélèrent particulièrement attachants une fois que leur respect et leur confiance lui furent acquis. Ses longues années à suivre son Capitaine T Kirk dans ses aventures parfois rocambolesques, parfois périlleuses, leur amitié fusionnelle, toutes ces civilisations auxquelles ils s'étaient frottés, avaient forgé en lui une sensibilité et une ouverture d'esprit rares pour un vulcain. Ajoutées à sa faculté de savoir naturellement conserver son calme en toute circonstance, tous ces acquis lui étaient plus qu'utiles à présent pour guider ces Augments.  
Ils étaient sur la défensive comme des enfants ayant dû grandir trop vite pour survivre, mais secrètement assoiffés d'affection, secret profondément caché sous une épaisse couche de fierté et de pseudo-indifférence. D'abord par provocation, puis parce que c'était ce qu'il ressentait, il les appela "Mes Enfants". Ils lui retournèrent la taquinerie en le nommant "Père-En-Chef", puis juste "Père", finalement peu à peu imité par le reste de l'équipage. Il était devenu celui vers lequel on se tourne pour résoudre un conflit ou un problème personnel et il accomplissait ce rôle avec impartialité et bienveillance.

Il poursuivait en parallèle ses recherches médicales sur le sang et les biopsies, donnés de façon librement consentie par les Augments. Il était habilement secondé par le docteur McCoy et Spock le Jeune. Ses rapport avec le Jeune étaient tout à fait harmonieux, les deux vulcains se comprenaient parfaitement sans avoir à parler, comme deux frères. N'étaient-ils pas jumeaux, d'une certaine façon ? Quant à Bones, il était légèrement différent de celui qu'il avait connu, il lui semblait comme apaisé. Leurs découvertes fascinantes étaient plus que prometteuses. La simple perspective que leur gène de guerriers, alors qu'ils avaient été conçus pour semer la mort et la destruction, pouvait sauver des vies, provoquait chez les Augments une éclatante jubilation et des plaisanteries à n'en plus finir. Ils suivaient les progrès de ces recherches avec un vif intérêt.

Spock aimait aussi contempler le couple formé par Jim et Spock le Jeune. Il n'éprouvait plus de remord vis à vis de son passé, préférant se réjouir pour eux, goûtant à leur bonheur par procuration. Bien sûr, éprouver tous ces sentiments n'était pas très Vulcain, mais il s'était engagé sur une voie intermédiaire par rapport aux enseignements de Surac : la voie d'un juste milieu. Beaucoup plus adaptée à ses fougueux et passionnés Enfants, et au demi-vulcain qu'il était.

Spock l'ancien avait réellement le sentiment d'avoir trouvé sa place. Le soir, seul dans sa chambre, ses séances de méditation le menaient sur le chemin de cette harmonie intérieure qu'il avait toujours recherchée.

**À suivre**


	4. T'hy'la

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pour conclure cette fiction, je vous propose un troisième lemon, parce que jamais 2 sans 3,  
> histoire de finir comme cela a commencé...

**oOo**

  
Retrouvons nos Amants une dernière fois, un soir comme un autre à bord de l'Enterprise, après une journée  _ordinaire_...

**oOo**

Le Commandant en second regardait son Capitaine avec un mécontentement que seul Jim pouvait discerner. Grace à leur lien, Spock avait perçu, épouvantablement impuissant, le shoot d'adrénaline de son compagnon lorsque sa vie, et celle de son équipe, avait été mise en danger. Il lui avait été particulièrement difficile de conserver son flegme. Il se promettait, pour la préservation de sa santé mentale, de ne plus jamais laisser son T'hy'la partir sans lui à l'aventure.  
Spock était un Vulcain. Il avait donc attendu qu'ils soient l'intimité de leurs quartiers pour lui faire part de sa désapprobation:

\- Je t'avais prévenu des risques de cette mission sur Terra57R. Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir écouté ? Grace à la force sur-humaine de Khan, il n'y a pas eu de mort. Mais Jim ! Tu aurais pu mourir et tes fascinantes capacités de régénération ne t'auraient pas sauvé.

Jim grommela des mots indistincts à base de _"ce sale connard de vieux coincé..."_

\- Fuir un ambassadeur, si désagréable soit-il, n'est pas un comportement acceptable, Capitaine.

Jim tiqua sous la remontrance, il savait de Spock avait raison. Il soupira.

\- Je vais prendre ma douche.

Spock retint un soupir. Jim Kirk était un bon Capitaine, intelligent, compétent et responsable, à l'écoute de son commandant... sauf les quelques fois où il se comportait comme un gamin. Il mettait régulièrement sa sérénité à rude épreuve et il lui fallait toutes ses ressources vulcaines pour garder son calme. Pourtant, c'était aussi ce qu'il appréciait chez Jim, cette spontanéité. Ce comportement de sa part était totalement irrationnel, un tel masochisme ne pouvait provenir que de sa part humaine...

Quand Jim ressortit, une serviette autour des reins, Spock était en pleine séance de méditation. Jim le trouva beau, il n'avait jamais croisé d'aussi belle personne que son amant, ni par le passé, ni dans le présent. Il avait cette dignité typiquement vulcaine, cette rationalité, ce sang-froid, cette vive capacité analytique qu'il admirait tant. Il était sa constante, son roc. Il cachait sous une quasi-infaillible impassibilité, un caractère passionné. Jim était le seul à le savoir, c'était leur précieux secret. Son désir réveilla celui de son amant qui ouvrit les yeux.

\- Chercherais-tu à me séduire ?

\- Non. Répondit Jim en laissant tomber sa serviette à terre ; il ajouta avec son sourire charmeur.

\- Par contre là, oui.

Son pénis était déjà en érection. Spock se contenta de le regarder longuement. Jim se délecta de la caresse de son regard sur son corps, tandis que son cœur et sa respiration s'accéléraient. Les blessures de sa mission étaient quasi cicatrisées. Elles laissaient sur sa peau d'étranges tatouages temporaires d'un beau vert émeraude, qui mettaient étrangement les courbes de ses muscles en valeur.

\- Approche. Ordonna Spock, les yeux subitement devenu noirs à cause de la dilatation des pupilles.

Oh putain! Il avait cette façon de le prendre en bouche qui laissait Jim totalement soumis à toutes ses volontés ! Jim empoigna ses cheveux toujours trop bien coiffés, les tira, les emmêla. Une main de Spock glissa entre ses fesses pour le préparer tandis qu'il mignardait son pénis. Les soupirs de Jim se firent plus rauques, il s'accrocha aux épaules de son amant pour ne pas tomber.  
Soudain, Spock se leva et Jim se retrouva plaqué face contre le mur. Il ne protesta pas, il aimait trop cette impatience et creusa ses hanches pour l'inviter à venir en lui, là, tout de suite. Spock ne se fit pas prier. La fusion mentale fut immédiate, provoquant une confusion des limites de leurs corps respectifs. Toute cette passion que Spock ne montrait, ne donnait qu'à lui ! Ses doigts s'enfonçaient sur ses hanches, il allait encore avoir des marques, mais cela aussi, il l'appréciait.(Mais ça faisait hurler Bones à chacune de ses visites médicales, c'est à dire à chaque fois qu'il revenait blessé d'une mission, c'est à dire, souvent)

L'orgasme explosa, dévastateur, mais il ne mit pas un terme à leurs désirs. Jim poussa Spock sur le lit, l'allongea, se positionna au dessus de lui et menaça avec ce sourire mutin qu'il savait irrésistible :

\- C'est mon tour... je vais te faire supplier!

\- Un Vulcain ne supplie pas.

Le Vulcain, bien que totalement ébouriffé, avait déjà retrouvé son (apparente) impassibilité. Jim releva le défit.  
Il commença par caresser son visage de ses lèvres, s'arrêtant un moment sur ses oreilles sensibles si sexy, qu'il prit entre ses dents sans pour autant les mordre. Il laissa errer ses lèvres le long de son cou, s'arrêta sur un suçon presque effacé pour le réactiver. Spock restait parfaitement immobile, mais Jim savait que son cœur avait commencé à s'emballer. Il caressa ses épaules, promena sa bouche le long de son torse. Il s'attarda sur ses tétons, l'un puis l'autre, pour ne pas faire de jaloux, jusqu'à ce qu'ils se contractent entre ses lèvres. Il fit lentement descendre sa langue le long de son ventre, dont les mouvements trahissaient une accélération de sa respiration. Il parcourut son aine, tournant autour de son pénis dressé, ses vrilles tentèrent en vain de s'accrocher à lui.

Il se saisit de la main de Spock. Il glissa l'index et le majeur entre ses lèvres et s'assit pour qu'il puisse bien le voir mordiller, lécher, sucer sa pulpe ultra sensible, en posant sur lui un regard suggestif et provocateur.  
Par tous les mystères de la science, ce que Jim pouvait être ensorcelant ! Spock avait beau se répéter en boucle que la beauté était une donnée tout à fait suggestive, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être émerveillé par l'éclatante beauté de son amant. Spock se mordit la lèvre et Jim eut l'air très satisfait de lui. Il avait une allure parfaitement débauchée, les yeux aux pupilles dilatée dont ce qu'il restait de bleu n'en était que plus intense, les joues rosies, le souffle court, les lèvres humides... il parut encore plus beau aux yeux du vulcain.

Jim se pencha sur lui et posa enfin ses lèvres sur le pénis de Spock, qui ne put, cette fois-ci, totalement réprimer un soupir. Il préleva de son lubrifiant naturel pour le préparer à le recevoir, et se délecta du goût fruité de son amant dont il ne se lassait pas. Il prit bien son temps, jusqu'à ce qu'il obtienne ce qu'il avait désiré :

\- Jim, T'hy'la, Viens!

\- Tu es sûr ? Taquina Jim qui en mourrait d'envie autant que lui

-Oui, je t'en prie, ne me fait plus languir.

Jim s'immergea en lui. Spock se cambra.

\- Spock, Haleta-t-il. Spock, tu es magnifique !

Il commença ses va et viens, les hanches de Spock suivaient son mouvement comme s'ils dansaient tous les deux.

\- Dis-le-moi ! Exigea Jim

\- Je t'aime, T'hy'la, je t'aime plus que ma vie !

\- Mon précieux amour !

Spock était toujours "perdant" à ces petits jeux de l'inaccessible Vulcain, et il adorait cela. Il était bien sûr hors de question de l'avouer à son T'hy'la, il était Vulcain, tout de même. Mais son amant l'avait deviné depuis longtemps, et adorait trop jouer à le reconquérir...

ooo

Bones se laissa tomber sur le lit. La journée avait été harassante.

Le matin même, le si désagréable ambassadeur rempli de morgue, qu'ils devaient emmener à une conférence, avait déclaré une maladie étrange et contagieuse. Il avait fallu toutes les ressources des deux Spock et lui pour comprendre et découvrir un antidote.

Pendant ce temps, Jim avait trouvé le moyen de revenir d'une mission, lui, Khan et toute l'équipe d'exploration, tous couverts d'écorchures salement suppurantes. Ils avaient failli se faire manger tout cru par les plantes carnivores, géantes et enragées, de cette planète qu'ils étaient allé explorer sous son impulsion. Étonnamment, ces plantes avaient été terrassées par les attaques mentales de Khan, lequel avait été gratifié d'un 'fascinant' de la part de Spock (trop?) stoïque au récit de ces aventures.  
Bones n'allait plus pouvoir regarder son assiette de légume de la même façon! Il entendait encore Jim _: Tu verras, une classe M, sans présence d'humanoïde, ya aucun risque, ça va être une promenade de santé, tu vas avoir plein d'échantillons pour tes recherches._  Aucun risque, tu parles! Heureusement, le gamin ne faisait plus de réactions allergiques à tout et n'importe quoi depuis la transfusion du sang de Khan. Et il allait certainement se faire enguirlander par son commandant en second qui avait tenté de le mettre en garde. C'était déjà ça. Enfin, enguirlander... Spock allait certainement froncer un demi-sourcil et parler avec une voix de 3 décibels de plus que la normale...

-Argh! S'énerva Bones en repensant à tout cela. L'insouciance de ce gamin va me rendre fou !

Khan ricana en sortant de la salle de bain, tel un splendide dieu grec dans sa glorieuse nudité. Lui aussi portait encore quelques marques laissées par les plantes. Il s'assit sur le bord du lit.

- Mon Docteur a besoin d'une bonne séance d'activité physique... Susurra-t-il d'une voix lascive qui embrasa Leonard.

Khan se pencha sur lui et ravit sa bouche. Il adorait son docteur, son empathie, son inépuisable bonté comme son sale caractère. Il éprouvait une fierté sans nom d'avoir réussi à s'emparer cet homme si extraordinaire, ce sauveur de vies, et à avoir su le garder à lui. Il mettait un point d'honneur à lui faire perdre la tête sous ses caresses et Leonard était un amant délicieusement docile. Du temps de sa vie passée, trois cent ans avant cette ère, Khan avait acquis une habileté sans faille après de certains des membres de son équipage, hommes ou femmes, ceux les plus éloigné génétiquement de lui. Régulièrement, ils avaient demandé et obtenu ses faveurs sexuelles. Tout ce savoir-faire, il le mettait au service des plaisirs de son amant.

Leonard avait passionnément aimé son ex-femme, mais jamais, oh grand jamais, il n'avait été entouré d'autant d'adoration. Il n'éprouvait aucune rancune envers Khan pour la façon dont avait commencé leur relation, il n'avait aucun regret. La possessivité de l'Augment en aurait fait fuir plus d'un, mais pas lui, bien au contraire : il avait toujours été l'homme d'un seul amour... Il supportait difficilement qu'on s'approcha trop prêt de son  _Khan-à-lui_ , mis à part Jim et les deux Spock. Etant ses meilleurs amis, ils entraient dans une sphère de confiance réciproque. Khan accommodait très bien de cette jalousie.  
La responsabilité de la santé de l'équipage ; les inquiétudes récurrentes pour leur gamin de capitaine ; son impuissance face à la mort (la résurrection miracle de Jim n'avait pu être répétée, sans doute à cause de la mutation des gènes de Khan) ; tout cela le bouffait de l'intérieur... Mais maintenant, Leonard ne buvait plus pour oublier ses inquiétudes et noyer ses angoisses de ne pas être à la hauteur, il s'abandonnait totalement entre les bras possessif de son Augment.

Et cela était encore plus efficace que n'importe quel tranquillisant, ou somnifère, plus addictif que l'alcool.

Et Khan était insatiable, avec une imagination débordante.

Leonard empoigna le pénis de Khan qui sourit avec approbation:

\- Ravage-moi, Khan, donne-moi l'oubli...

Khan soupira doucement, et commença par couvrir le corps de Leonard de baisers. Son amant se détendit doucement sous ses caresses. Leonard avait encore du mal à croire en ce qui lui arrivait. Après son divorce, il avait traversé un désert sexuel et affectif total. Sans la précieuse amitié de Jim et Spock, il aurait certainement perdu tout goût de vivre. Toute cette aventure avec cet Augment lui était tombée dessus si subitement, lui qui savait toujours été totalement hétérosexuel... et si, en fait, il était juste khansexuel?

\- Tu es si beau! Et moi je ne suis déjà plus bon à rien...

\- Hum... ce n'est pas ce qui m'a semblé la nuit dernière... Répondit Khan de sa belle voix rauque. Tu as de la ressource, pour un vieux. D'ailleurs, le vieux, ici, c'est moi : je te rappelle que je suis de 300 ans ton aîné !

\- Qu'ai-je fait pour te mériter? Comment cela a-t-il pu être possible ? Insista doucement le docteur, le plaisir commençant à couler dans ses veines.

Ce n'était pas la première fois que Leonard exprimait des doutes face à ce qu'ils vivaient ensemble. Mais Khan ne perdait pas patience, il comprenait et continuait à lui répéter à chaque fois :

\- Arrête de te prendre la tête avec ça, Leonard. T'en souviens-tu ? Je te voulais, je t'ai pris et je ne t'ai pas laissé le chois. Ronronna-t-il en engloutissant son sexe.

Leonard glapit.  
Oh, oui! Comme il aimait le faire crier ainsi.

\- Leonard, tu es à moi...

Khan introduisit un doigt lubrifié en lui. Contrairement à ce que demandait Leonard, il prenait toujours longuement le temps de le préparer. Il voulait qu'il ait du plaisir dès la pénétration, et il l'obtenait sans faillir.

Khan se glissa en lui et Leonard se sentit enfin complet, tous ses doutes envolés. L'Augment lui laissa le temps de s'habituer à lui, trouva sa prostate et se laissa enfin aller. Il saisit les mollets de Leonard pour les poser sur ses épaules, son époux était devenu si souple, et si résistant grâce à son sang qu'il lui avait injecté lors de leur première... collision. Il s'enfonça plus profondément en lui, le faisant crier, encore et encore. Il le posséda avec toute la sauvagerie d'un Augment, le ravagea comme il le lui avait demandé, sans jamais pourtant lui faire le moindre mal. Le miracle de la fusion mentale réunit leurs esprits, et ils jouirent longuement.

Mais Khan n'en avait jamais assez, à croire que son Pon farr n'avait jamais été résolu. Pour une fois, Leonard prit l'initiative et l'Augment se laissa allonger sur le dos. Son docteur aussi savait y faire, il avait appris par cœur ses moindres zones érogènes... Khan accepta de s'abandonner à son tour avec délectation. Leonard adorait les vrilles qui ornaient son sexe, et ne perdait pas une occasion de les cajoler. Souvent, il les câlinait sans forcément initier de relation sexuelle en s'endormant contre son époux... Cela provoquait en Khan une intense sensation de relaxation.

Khan voulut tenter quelque chose, donner à Leonard une impression de contrôle, lui prouver sa confiance, et son amour. Il roula sur le ventre et se mit à quatre pattes. Leonard sursauta presque. Il avait deviné, pour avoir ressenti la répugnance de Khan à ce qu'ils prennent cette posture, l'un comme l'autre, qu'il avait dû subir des sévices dans cette position. Mais Khan lui avait toujours refusé l'accès à ces souvenirs.

\- J'ai confiance en toi, Leonard...

Le mot magique.  
Leonard frémit de désir. Il écarta prudemment les fesses musclées et insinua sa langue entre elles. Khan glapit. Chacun son tour, pensa Leonard avec jubilation. Il empoigna doucement la verge tendue de son amant, la caressa tendrement. Il lécha longuement l'anneau de chair, qui se détendit sous cet assaut brûlant et humide, permettant même à sa langue de s'introduire en lui. Khan, gémissant, avait posé sa tête dans ses mains, sur le lit, ses hanches poussant contre la bouche de Leonard. La main qui le cajolait lâcha son sexe, pour introduire sans effort deux doigts en lui, remplacée par l'autre main qui reprit ses va et viens sur elle.

\- Prends-moi Supplia-t-il. Ne me fait plus attendre !

Mais Leonard se contenta de rajouter un troisième doigt qui fusa vers sa prostate. À nouveau Kahn poussa un cri.

-Leo, par pitié...

Leo retira ses doigts et commença à le pénétrer avec une lenteur désespérante. Puis il le posséda longuement, lentement, profondément, amoureusement. Peu à peu, il accéléra le rythme, sans jamais devenir violent. Leurs esprits fusionnèrent, et ils jouirent dans un tourbillon de sensations délicieuses.

-Leo. Ronronna Khan de sa voix suave de chat repu, tu es un adorable tortionnaire...

ooo

Le lendemain matin, parfaitement professionnel, comme chaque jour, chacun reprit son poste.

L'ambassadeur s'invita à la salle de pilotage. Le Capitaine se leva et l'accueillit avec un sourire aimable. Les formules de politesse échangées, il tenta d'amorcer une discutions sans rencontrer de succès. Engoncé dans sa _dignité_ , l'ambassadeur se contentait de poser un regard réprobateur sur le Capitaine et le Commandant en second à chaque fois qu'ils s'adressaient la parole ou se regardaient.

L'ambassadeur ne comprenait pas que la Fédération ait pu accepter en son rang un tel couple contre-nature. Deux mâles, d'espèces différentes en plus! Les mariages inter-espèce devraient être interdits, ils abâtardissaient la pureté des races. (Il ignorait que Spock était issu d'une telle union).  
Il ne croyait pas par contre à l'existence du couple Khan-McCoy. Il était inconcevable que cet Augment puisse être de _ce bord-là_  : il dégageait une telle fierté, une telle virilité brute ! Ce ne pouvait être que des rumeurs malveillantes.  
D'ailleurs, il songeait sérieusement à demander à la fédération de lui prêter quelques-uns de ces soldats-mutant pour sa sécurité personnelle. Tien pourquoi pas cet Augment, à la fois puissant et particulièrement agréable à regarder, qui venait d'apporter un rapport au Capitaine ?

Le capitaine resta donc plongé dans un silence désagréable, mais digne. Il avait bien retenu la leçon de Spock.  
L'habituelle ambiance à la fois sérieuse et décontractée qui régnait ici d'ordinaire n'était pas au rendez-vous. Uhura, très concentrée, avait le nez plongé dans ses écran, Scotty était passé puis s'était rapidement enfui (espèce de lâcheur), et le duo Checov-Sulu semblait totalement fascinés par le panneau de contrôle. Khan et Spock le Jeune étaient penchés sur un problème de sécurité qu'ils venaient de détecter, aussi agacé l'un que l'autre par cette homophobie, mais impeccablement Vulcains.  
Quoique... la "vulcanitude" de l'Augment, fragile car encore en cours d'acquisition, commençait à s'effriter. Il sentait que si ce c** posait un tel regard sur son Leo, il allait avoir du mal à retenir son envie de lui écraser sa sale g** contre le sol...  
Le Jeune avait deviné la montée de son irritation, et se contenta d'attirer son attention sur ce qui semblait être l'origine du problème informatique. Il n'était pas prudent de laisser la tension de Khan continuer à grimper ainsi, avec le risque de se retrouver avec un ambassadeur lobotomisé par une attaque mentale incontrôlée. Même s'il ne devait pas y avoir grand chose à effacer dans ce cerveau... le Jeune réprima aussitôt cette pensée inadaptée. Heureusement, Khan accepta de rajouter une épaisseur aux barricades mentales qui entouraient le réservoir de ses pulsions agressives, il se concentra plus fermement et ils résolurent le problème.

Le docteur McCoy arriva accompagné de Spock l'Ancien. Khan ressentit aussitôt les effets apaisants de la présence de son amant. L'ambassadeur salua le Vieux vulcain avec respect. Toute la Fédération avait connaissance l'efficacité de ses méthodes éducatives sur ces barbares d'Augments; et la sagesse de ce Vulcain était devenue proverbiale. Les deux Spock échangèrent un bref regard complice et se sourirent des yeux.

\- Cher ambassadeur. Proposa l'Ancien d'une voix affable. Que diriez-vous de partager avec moi une tasse de thé, une boisson typiquement humaine ?

\- Avec grand plaisir, mon cher monsieur Spock, ce serait un grand honneur.

Les deux hommes ressortirent et McCoy soupira de soulagement, tout en plaignant l'Ancien qui se "sacrifiait" pour eux. Avec un demi-sourire prédateur, Khan vint vers lui tandis que, plus charmeur que jamais, le Capitaine allait vers son Commandant en second, sous le regard attendri d'Uhura.

\- Et ils croient être discrets... S'amusa Sulu à l'oreille de Chekov.

**ooo  FIN  ooo**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'espère que cela vous a été aussi agréable à lire que cela m'a été à l'écrire...  
> Accordez-moi encore quelques minutes de votre attention pour me donner votre impression.


End file.
